The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) is one of the most crucial components on a computer motherboard. The BIOS software is preloaded into a memory (the BIOS memory) of the BIOS, and typically is the first code run by a computer when powered on. When the computer starts up, the first job for the BIOS is the power-on self-test, which initializes and identifies the system devices such as the CPU, RAM, video display card, keyboard and mouse, hard disk drive, optical disc drive and other hardware. The BIOS then locates a boot loader software held on a peripheral device (designated as a “boot device”), such as a hard disk or a CD/DVD, and loads and executes that software, giving it control of the operating system (OS). This process is known as booting, or booting up, which is short for bootstrapping.
Generally, the BIOS may have a number of settings that can be configured by a user of the computer. For a system having a plurality of computers with similar settings, there is a need to copy the BIOS settings across the computers. However, each computer in the system may be in a different operational state. For example, when the user attempts to copy the BIOS settings from one computer of the system to a target computer of the system, the target computer may be powered off such that the BIOS settings cannot be updated.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.